Radioactive
by wowwy66
Summary: The sirens blared too loudly through the television as the news ran the first story of the nuclear reactor leaking. The media said it was the second Chernobyl, but worse because the victims lived. (Implied Pewdiecry, dystopian world, not too graphic. Oneshot.)


**Radioactive**

_The sirens blared too loudly _

_through the television _

_as the news ran the first story _

_of the nuclear reactor leaking._

"Anything?" Felix asked as his pale fingers combed through the ashes and rust on the metal shelves. Empty bottles with rotting pills scattered around them stared into his pale blue eyes.

"Nothing." His partner stood a few feet away, kneeled in front of an open cabinet. He looked over and his glasses let off a dull reflection. "Everything's dead or taken."

"Again. Dammit." He sighed and walked towards his companion. "Come on, Cry. Let's go. Don't want to get caught, you know?"

"Definitely know." Cry stood up and adjusted his backpack. "Same way we came?"

"Not a chance. Mutts could stalking us."

_The media said_

_It was the second Chernobyl_

_But worse_

_Because the victims lived_

"We're on our last can of peaches." Cry handed off the tin can. "Eat slow and save me a little."

"Of course. I always save you some." Felix smiled at him before starting to eat a little too quickly.

"We have to go scouting again." Cry sighed. He looked down at his companion and ruffled the shorter one's hair.

The scorn was visible in his words. "We always have to go scouting again."

_The army thought it was easy_

_Until they all turned_

_And then the first city died_

_And the children wore gas masks to school _

"Anything?" Felix asked.

"Canned pumpkin. A lot." Cry gathered the cans and started stuffing his bag. He walked out of the room with two in his hands and he was grinning. Felix was silent in a doorframe, facing into a room, breathing in the scent of decay.

"Cry?" Felix's voice cracked as he pointed at a ripped up body. The legs were gone and eaten and the head was across the room.

Cry peered over his shoulder before walking in. He covered his mouth with his shirt collar to block the stench of decay. "I'll see if he has a radon detector or batteries. We don't need to walk into a building and leave without skin."

_The Americas cut themselves off_

_And they lived_

_While Europe and Asia turned over_

_As the mutt's saliva carried radiation_

When Cry pulled out the little silver box and a ripped package of batteries, Felix's heart leapt with a little bit of excitement. "Perfect."

"Definitely."

Cry walked past Felix and would of the room. "Here, load it up then shove it in my pack." He walked to the end of the hall and opened a door slowly. They started up the metal stairs to the top of the building, to the food storage of the once-was charity center.

_No one knew anything_

_Except that loud noise attracted them_

_And they could smell your blood_

_And they didn't recognize their friends_

A heavy can dropped out of Cry's bag and fell like a snowflake or a piece of ash, in slow motion to the minds of the survivors. When it hit the bottom of the stairwell, it exploded in a firework of orange. Then a growl and a moan sounded from the bottom of the stairwell and a yellowing pair of eyes looked up and made eye contact with Felix.

Then the chase began.

_The mutt's limps were long and bendy_

_And their eyes like a snake's_

_And their bodies rotted as they walked_

_Like a dancing corpse_

"Run!" He cried as he locked the rusting door and shoved a cheap metal shelf against it. "Go, Felix!"

Felix did just that and he ran to the window. "Shit, shit, shit-"

"Anything?"

"Gutter. We can slide down the gutter!" The blonde yelled and turned around. "Come on!"

"I'll hold the door shut, you get down!" Cry leaned against the shelf as it suddenly shuttered. Barking and scratching and howling leaked through the metal door. The disturbing sounds wracked Cry's bones.

Felix slid onto the window ceil and stood up with shaking legs. With one hand, he gripped onto the bricks, and with the other he reached for the rusting metal pipe. He grazed it with his fingers before turning back. "Cry!"

"Go, dammit!" Cry yelled.

Now he moved without care. He gripped onto the gutter and set his feet on the bolts on either side of the pipe. He held on the creaking metal and began to move downwards.

Then the first pop sounded.

_They tried bombing the towns_

_But nothing worked_

_And the fire's smoke just sent_

_All the radiation into the clouds and rain_

"Felix?!" Cry ran from the door to the window and watched as the gutter fell, stud after bolt, as it bent backwards and took a shocked blonde with it. When it hit the ground with a clatter, so did Felix, and he didn't move once he was on the cracked pavement. "Felix!"

No movement. Just a door slowly jerking open behind him and a shelf that was falling and a chain-lock that was becoming weak.

_The water was undrinkable_

_And the acid rain eroded the buildings_

_And the government _

_Refused to aid survivors_

Cry looked back as the shelf collapsed and the door moved open slowly, barely being held by the lock. Decaying hands reached out to claw and destroy him. Screams and roars echoed in the hall. Blood rushed in his ears as he panicked. He climbed onto the window ceil and leaned over the edge to look around. He looked down and saw a dumpster, which was open and filled with burnt bodies.

The bodies would cushion the fall.

And Cry jumped.

_The animals became toxic_

_And they started to mutate_

_And the bunnies became wolves_

_And the wolves became hairless monsters_

Once on the ground, Cry ran to his partner as the mutts gathered by the tall window and screamed at him. He kneeled down and shook his friend. Felix looked up at him through blurry, blinking, teary eyes. "My leg…"

So Cry carried him through the streets, slowly and quietly, to avoid the mutts. His tennis shoes, that were wearing away, stepped quietly onto the grey ground as he struggled to hold his large, muscled friend. "Felix?" he said. "I need to make a splint. Once we get to a safe place-"

"There aren't any safe places."

_Then the toxic rain began to travel the earth_

_And the birds carried the mutated viruses_

_And the America's fell_

_Like the rest of the world_

In an empty warehouse, Cry made a splint out of wood and shirts. He made sure Felix stayed healthy and alive and gave him stale water from old plastic bottles they found in basements. At night, Cry lit a small fire and pulled a blanket over Felix's sleeping form and stood watch with a metal pipe as a weapon.

_When almost everyone had died_

_And everyone had separated_

_People finally started noticing the symptom_

_Of change_

Cry was a good actor. When Felix was awake, he would work on his homemade crutch and he would tell jokes to the blonde and tell him how amazing he was. When he was asleep, Cry would tend to the bite that was festering on his hip.

He shouldn't have gone scouting when Felix was asleep.

He shouldn't have gone alone.

He shouldn't have tried to fight it off with their bare hands.

_It was always the skin first_

_it scabbed and flaked away_

_delicate like silk_

_then the hair would turn silver_

When Cry was scouting in a drugstore, he found bright red hair dye and he used it to make his hair look innocent. It hid the grey and the fumes aided in numbing the sheering pain in his side.

When he went back to the warehouse, his vision had begun to blur. He lay down next to Felix and stared at the ceiling, shaking his head.

The next morning, Felix knew exactly what was going on. He grabbed the metal pipe and staggered to stand on his crutch.

Cry was asleep, but not for long.

_The vision changed_

_Then they were gone_

_And death_

_Was a waiting savior_

It took five minutes for Felix to beat in his friend's skull. Once it was over, his clothes were stained with toxic blood and he had to strip down and get rid of his shirt. He covered the bloody skull in the ripped flannel.

He turned and went out of the warehouse.

_No friends anymore_

_The world was dead_

_And the only hope_

_Was to loss hope_

As Felix stumbled down the street, quiet noises coming from the bending crutch, he new one thing was certain.

He was being followed.

He stopped walking. He lifted his arms into the air and dropped the crutch and closed his eyes and yelled. "Come and get it!"

They did.

**A/N: This is why I took so long to upload anything. **

**Writers block, the school play, family issues and I'm trying to figure out how to map the end of Helium Angst.**

**So I bring you some creepy and unconventional PewdieCry.**

**Enjoy, my friends. Love you all! *kisses***


End file.
